If you were gay
by Bittencupcake
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke in the famous musical "If you were gay" Humor, not yaoi I promise!


**Haven't write in a time, this is humor. It was coincidence that I heard the song while watching some fun stuff of Bleach on Youtube. I couldn't avoid thinking of this so basically I'm using the whole song with Naruto characters in another universe but still is worth it...I guess. Luckily for some friends this is not yaoi or shonen-ai, don't get along with the title.**

**Disc: The song is called If you were gay by Avenue Q and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Sasuke walked through the room enjoying the solitude of it. Actually he couldn't remember the last time he heard the beautiful sound of silence since both decided to share room for college. Naruto was working in a ramen restaurant half time so Sasuke sat and relaxed.

"Finally an afternoon alone with my favorite book. Broadways Musicals of the 1940's. No dobe roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?"

Apparently he spoke to early because Naruto was just returning from his job. "Oh hi Sasuke" he smiled.

"Hi Naruto" Sasuke frowned and kept reading but Naruto started to talk. "Hey Sasuke you'll never guess what happened to me on work today. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me" Sasuke didn't turn his eyes out of his book "That's very interesting" and Naruto kept going "He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me" Sasuke nodded his head just to pretend he was listening "I think he might've thought that I was gay" Sasuke stared at him between upset and astonishment "Ahem so why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today? Why do I ask, ramen of course" Naruto sweat dropped "Oh you don't have to get all defensive about it Sasuke" Sasuke yelled "I am NOT getting defensive!" Naruto stared at him "Why do I care about some gay guy you met? I'm trying to read" Sasuke raised his book and try to read again but Naruto just had to say something else "Oh I didn't mean anything by it Sasuke, I just think it's something we should be able to talk about" Sasuke pitched his nose "I don't want to talk about it Naruto this conversation is over"

"Yeah but..." Sasuke yelled "OVER!"

Naruto shrugged and then some crappy music started to sound so annoying for poor Sasuke 'I think there are the neighbors' he was going to ask for Naruto if he could listen the song but Naruto said "Well okay, but just so you know..." and then he started to sing...

"If you were gay

That'd be okay,

I mean 'cause hey,

I'd like you anyway."

Sasuke growled with that irritating lyric but Naruto kept singing.

"Because, you see,

If it were me

I would feel free to say

That I was gay

But I'm not gay"

Sasuke frowned and tried to concentrate on his book "Naruto, please I am trying to read" Naruto kept staring at him "What?!"

"If you were queer"

"Naruto!" Sasuke was getting pissed off by now, just who was getting along with the crappy music!?"

"I'd still be here"

"Naruto I'm trying to read this book" Naruto ignored him.

"Year after year"

"Naruto!"

"Because you're dear to me"

"Aargh"

"And I know that you"

"Me what?"

"Would accept me too"

Sasuke blinked "I would?"

"If I told you today," Naruto was raising his arms "Hey guess what?! I'm gay!

But I'm not gay"

Suddenly Naruto started to make tap steps or something as he sang "I'm happy just being with you"

Sasuke read a line of his book trying his best to concentrate " High button shoes, Pal Joey..."

"So what should it matter to me

What you do in bed with guys?"

Sasuke fell of his chair "NARUTO THAT IS GROSS!"

Naruto smiled "No, it's not!" The music turned to a Broadway ending style as some random people entered the room and danced just like Naruto...

"If you were gay

I'd shout 'Hooray!'"

Sasuke stood up and covered his ears "I am not listening!"

"And here I'd stay"

"La la la la"

"But I wouldn't get in your way"

"Aaaaah!"

"You can count on me

To always be

Beside you every day

To tell you it's okay

You were just born that way,

And, as they say,

It's in your DNA,

You're gay!"

Sasuke yelled the highest he could "I AM NOT GAY!!!!!"

Naruto smiled "If you were gay"

"Argh" Sasuke dropped himself to the bed and threw a pillow to Naruto, who just laughed and exited the room.

Outside of the room a camera was placed in front of the window, recording every minute, a finger pressing the 'stop' button of the tape recorder; the same person dropped out of the tree and walked to Naruto "You own me Kiba" Kiba took out some money from his pocket and gave it to Naruto along with the tape "What are you going to do with the tape?" Naruto smirked "I can sell it on internet, blackmail it, keep it for personal fun, you know the usual" Kiba just shrugged.

**If someone already heard the song you may notice the parts that are original of it. Now I'm listening Wakalaka time or something of DDR...xD**

**Read and review if you can, just by watching the hits number makes me happy but hey, happy criticism is good sometimes. **


End file.
